


Curiosity Slayed the Beast

by insanefruitbat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, Disney based, Disney/Folk tale based, M/M, the rating might change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanefruitbat/pseuds/insanefruitbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tales had bee told about the forest, those who go in hardly ever are seen from again. Rumors had spread around of a beast that lived there, no one knew if the beast killed the men, women and children that entered the forest or if it was wolves. Though none of the villagers ever wanted to go and discover for themselves. They were terrified to find out what really lived in the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the Forest - Levi

Tales had bee told about the forest, those who go in hardly ever are seen from again. Rumors had spread around of a beast that lived there, no one knew if the beast killed the men, women and children that entered the forest or if it was wolves. Though none of the villagers ever wanted to go and discover for themselves. They were terrified to find out what really lived in the forest.

So Levi constantly found himself questioning why his grandfather had to move through the forest and live on the opposite side of the village. Sure the village wasn't the greatest... but, did he really have to make his family suffer the awfulness of going through the forest? Why didn't he think about these things before he acted? None of them had the money to walk around the forest, it would take twice as long and might be even more dangerous.

Levi walked through the village, grumbling some as he pulled his cloak tightly to his body. The piercing wind hit him everywhere. His grandfathers letter said that it should take about two hours to make it through the forest on the path... he just wasn't to stray from it. Everything about the situation was fishy, all he hoped was that there weren't man sized spiders in the forest to eat him if he managed to stray from the path and become very confused. But... damn, why was he being such an idiot to go see his grandfather right after such a large snow? But the forest was thick... so maybe it didn't hit the ground.

As he got closer to entrance of the forest, less and less children were seen. No one was there, no animals, nothing. Not even the hint that something living came this way because no tracks were left in the snow near the pathway. But Levi ignored it and entered the eerie forest. Even if silence was all he managed to be greeted with, he had to get over this and go see his grandfather. After all he did promise to come out and stay for his birthday. But Levi wondered if going into the forest was really a good idea. No wresting of birds or other animals could be heard... it wasn't really _that_ cold outside... was it?

Two hours in the frigid cold wouldn't be too bad. As long as no wolves or beast would come and gather him, he should be okay. Though as he started to walk, Levi listened carefully, making sure nothing would sneak up on him. Out of everything in the forest that scared him the most, being attacked by something out there without his knowing of its existence around him.

 

As the walked seemed to drag on and on Levi couldn't even tell where he was anymore or if he had managed to stumble off the path. Where he was heading had significantly fewer trees, and by the looks of it he was the only idiot that had managed to drag his numb body this far into the forest.

“Shit... where the hell am I?”

Levi continued to limp with his frozen legs, the burning in his legs stung with every move he took. He felt like he was being split in half, even his breaths hurt. How long had he been in the forest? But he continued to push forward, groaning in pain with every step, every time his foot hit the ground it felt like needles were shooting through the pads of his feet. Just the perfect way to go about walking, surrounded by miles of forest ground that had a good two feet of snow on it and he couldn't tell where he was, maybe he really was off the path.

But, he continued to walk not caring anymore. He just wanted to go find his way out and to his grandfathers house, that was all that mattered to him at the moment. Get out of the freezing cold wind and snow and be able to be warm in his grandfathers house. Though Levi wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. And in his mistake he squeaked as his whole body sunk into a large ditch of snow and before he knew it he was rolling down the side of a hill. Hitting ever rock, stump, and root that was on the path down to wherever the hell the hill was taking him. When he hit the bottom he just groaned in pain as his body finally slowed and he no longer continued to roll. Though he made no effort to move to even begin to bring himself out of the snow, no way in hell was he going to move right away. He hurt all over and was even more frozen than before... damn this snow.

He lost track on how long it had been since he had stopped sliding down the hill. But finally Levi pushed his numb body up and he allowed his eyes to focus on the blinding surroundings. He was surprised when he was sitting right in front of a mansion... no castle.

Wasn't this the place people used to talk about when he was a kid? That had the murder? Maybe this was another reason why no one went into the forest... Though he just stared at it, it looked abandoned and like no one had been there in years. But that was expected from a place that might have had an awful past. Though it did strike Levi as odd to see a soft light coming from a top room of the castle. Though he finally pushed his body up and began to stumble towards it. No point in freezing to death if there was the possible chance people living there. He _had_ to see. Maybe someone lived there, he wasn't going to just die less than two hundred feet away from a warm building.

Frozen foot after frozen foot he padded his way through the snow and eventually made it to the front of the castle and pounded on the door. “S-S-Someone! A-answer!” he screamed out, as loud as his frozen lungs would allow him to. “Pl-please...” Though his fists didn't halt, he continued to pound on the door, begging for someone to answer. Why was no one answer the door? Was it really abandoned?

With one last string of effort of bellowed out, “someone help before I freeze to death!”

Though no noise could be heard behind the door or coming from within the castle. Levi pushed his face against the cold wooden door and sobbed, despite the sharp pains stabbing through his chest. “F-Fuck... I'm not dying out h-here...” He whispered to himself.

One hand landed on the handle and he squeezed the latch and it gave in quickly. His numbed body lurched forward as he fell onto the wooden flooring of the castle. His arm lashed out and slammed the door shut, assuming no one was there so he could make all the noise he wanted.

It took a while for his heart to slowly calm and his mind wondered back to the thoughts that someone might actually be there at that moment. Calling out one last time to see if anyone was really there, “H-Hello?”

Though still with no answer he just sat there and allowed himself to warm up as much as possible. Without the piercing wind it was quite easy for him to slowly warm up inside of the castle, even though it was cold inside as well. But he ignored that, slowly pushing himself up onto frozen feet and he pulled the cloak tightly around his body before he limped around the castle, attempting to find a room that perhaps had a slumbering master.

After exploring the first few main rooms Levi noticed a bright light emitting from one of the rooms coming from the left wing. He groaned happily before limping down the hallway and he pushed the door open a little, not even caring.

Inside he spotted no human, instead he noticed something large laying in front of the fire. It was growling and very much alive. How did something like that make a fire? Maybe the master was out in the woods? Levi slowly walked close to the fire and stood there, groaning as the heat warmed his body ever so slowly. But he didn't mind, it was better than sitting outside and freezing to death. Instead Levi just laid there, humming happily before finally he sat down in front of the fire, the creature right behind him.

Although, the large creature didn't even bother him, no awful thoughts crossed his mind and even if one did... Levi would be okay with the outcome of the terrifying beast. The raven haired male began to strip off his cloak to keep for a blanket, he sat his soaked boots to the side and just curled up next to the creature, and pulled his cloak over his body so he could stay warm. Despite the things awful growling Levi covered up with his cloak even tighter and relaxed as he soon fell asleep next to the creature and the fire place.

 


	2. The Beast

It was hard to pinpoint the moment the whole village started to hate the Smith family. No it wasn't because of reasons that were obvious to outsiders. Honestly very few people knew as to why this family was hated so badly. For years the village allowed them to live outside of their walls and city limits within the forest.  
The suspicion of the family might have come around when a few children wandered into the forest where the family lived, only to never return. The two children were the mayors at the time of the incident, his only two sons. But no one knows where they went. The only logical reason; the Smith Family.  
From that moment everyone assumed they were murdering innocent people that entered into the forest. Many people said the forest was dangerous before the Smith's even moved there. Thus the family was innocent and must be dead themselves. After all why would good people kill one another? That was the real mystery behind the family in the forest. Why would good people go about murdering innocent children?  
No one was ever spared from the torment of losing a child. Years after the mayors children had disappeared soon word came that three other children that were last seen by the forest had also disappeared. Everyone in the village was outraged. Thus the men sent out their strongest soldier to take care of the blasted family.  
So when the soldier returned unharmed everyone believed the forest was safe. The soldier had studied magic and placed a curse on the families house so the person would be turned into a flesh-eating beast if they dared to enter the castle.  
Everyone believed the forest was safe until two more children disappeared with the dark walls of trees. No one believed any Smith's were left. So what could explain it?  
A beast. They remembered the curse. Any person who remains in the castle longer than a day will be turned into a dreadful beast and die for the crimes the Smith family committed. So shouldn't it be dead already and not terrifying people in the village?

The beasts eyes snapped open as he huffed at the warm fire next to his body. The piles of books he used as kindling surrounded him, and he sensed something else. Someone was in his castle. Erwin pushed his heavy body up and growled at the sight of a tiny body curled up next to his own.  
Golden eyes narrowed as he sat back from the creature. Had the village sent someone else to make sure he was dead. No one had been to the castle alone in years, not since that man had come to hurt them. His family... was gone, because of some asshole that decided to kill them right in front of his eyes.  
This must have been a decoy to try and lure the beast out. No one would be stupid enough to send a child to his layer without thinking, would they? Erwin growled, eyes narrowing as he gripped the cloak and threw it from the boys body. It was tiny and shaking, it was cold. But this wasn't a place for anyone to walk into.  
Grabbing the black hair Erwin lifted the thing up, causing it to whine and it's eyes to slowly open. And as expected a high pitch scream came from the thing. Was he really that disgusting that this face terrified poor children into fearing him on first look?  
"L-let go!" The human squeaked out, kicking his feet.  
"No!" The growl came from deep within his body. He smashed the sad creature against the wall and growled at it. The whimpering excited him, and the fear drove him. Feeling that tension and the human being terrified made him want to continue. So he slid one hand up to the thin neck and squeezed oh so softly.  
"Tell me, creature, why are you in my castle?" Erwin growled.  
"I-I would have froze to death. I didn't know anyone was here!" Levi spat out, growling at the clench around his neck.  
"How the hell did you get in? Did those good for nothing slaves let you in?"  
"N-no! I-it was o-open.... I-I ju-just walked in!"  
Sweet pheromones of fear swept through the air, causing Erwin to squeeze tighter. The creature was good at hiding its emotions. The only trace of any was the slightly knitted eyebrows, other than that his eyes were dead and it drove Erwin crazy. He wanted to torture the thing till it showed real pain.  
"Really? Why would you enter someone's home without permission, then, creature?"  
"Levi." The male spat back, groaning in pain as the beast squeezed his neck again.  
"Don't correct me, filth."  
"I-I," he chocked some at another squeeze to his neck, "I didn't know you were here!"  
Erwin dropped the raven haired boy onto the ground, smiling when he balled his fists and sprinted towards him. All Erwin had to do was kick the raven haired boy back, laughing some when he fell to the ground with a hiss. As if the creature could beat someone like himself. What an idiot this human was. Such an amazing idiot indeed. Staggering towards the door Erwin yanked it open, "Jaeger! Arlert!" After yelling he sauntered back go Levi and growled when the human made yet another lung for him. Erwin caught him by the wrists and sat the short man down.  
"Settle down. If you don't I'll break your fucking neck."  
Levi stiffened, and tried not to react when the door was pushed open.  
"You called, Master?" A soft voice came from the door. The little blonde was dressed in rags and had many scars covering his arms and legs. This creature must have an awful temper.  
"Yes. Take this and bathe it."  
"And after?"  
"Take it to the basement and lock it away. I don't want to see its face." Erwin hissed before stumbling out of the room.  
With a little sigh the blonde nodded, "yes master." He made his way over to Levi and grabbed his upper arm lightly. "Come, master gets angry when I take too long. Call me Armin."  
Levi didn't reply, he just glared at the blonde and struggled to get away, his limbs still numb from his walking in the forest.  
"Now stop it." Armin hissed. "Master will hurt me again if you don't stop! I don't want to, but it's my orders. So quit struggling and let me lead you to the baths." Armin gripped Levi's arm and tugged the man out of the room. He didn't care for the hits he received on his back and arm, he just tugged Levi and eventually they were making their way down the hall.  
"Let go you ugly little shit!" Levi growled, hitting Armin harder and harder. It wasn't a lie when he knew those areas would be bruised in the morning. Levi was strong, and this was the first time anyone had ever pushed against his will. Though the fact that the blonde continued to ignore him aggravate him to no end. Levi yanked his arm trying to shake it free, though he growled when the other refused to release him.  
It was no use to try and get away. Armin wouldn't relent, what had that beast put him through? But Levi didn't question, instead he just sighed and followed after the blonde, stomping his feet as he did so. He needed to protest, that was the only thing to it. But it was hard, he didn't know how to protest in ahn other way than make noise and hit. But this brat wasn't listening.  
As he was lead down flight after flight of stairs they were eventually in the bathroom. Armin locked the door and smiled, someone was already there getting the bath ready. "Ah, thank you, Eren."  
Levi's clothes were stripped and Armin examined his body to make sure there were no traces of frost bite. He was pink and purple in his toes and hopefully a long bath would help resolve that issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. Hopefully chapters will get longer ;;  
> And sorry, school has stressed me out and it's only the second week

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it. There will be more to come. This will be broken up in between Erwin's POV and Levi's POV for a while. So some chapters might be short and some might be long until that point.


End file.
